Something So Wrong
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Katsuki hasn't heard any news from his Wife and the police have all but given up the search. Few years later he receives an email. Now he just needs to find the fuckers that kept his Wife from coming home for 3 years.
1. The Bugs and The Dirt

**A/N Back at it again with another horror game crossover. the title is brought to you by**

**Now to the chaos that is this story**

**So without further ado, Let the Chaos ensue**

**The Bugs and The Dirt**

The laptop in front of them is on and showing a video of a female with brown hair cut into a bob, except for the sides of her bangs which frame a round face.

Large brown eyes seemingly twinkle as she looks at the camera, and rosy cheeks are indented with dimples as she smiles wide.

_"Hey stud!_

_I just have enough time to say "hey" and "I love you." before I shift into the better part of this message, so wait for it... I'm coming home soon!_

The female pumps a fist in the air before something draws her attention off the the side. A grimace appearing, before she turns back to the camera smile still there, just smaller.

_"I can't wait to come home and be done with this job. I know I signed up for it, but I am so done and ready to come home to my loving Husband."_

Once again her attention is diverted and the grimace returns turning back to the screen.

_"I gotta get back to work. I love you Katsuki. And can't wait to come home. I'll try to keep in touch as much as possible. Bye Stud!"_

As the video pauses as the end two shaking hands grabs the monitor, and angle the camera of the laptop to record a new video. The main focus is the same female from the first video only she is paler, with grim sticking to her skin. another big thing is that she looks terrified of something.

_"Katsuki, you were right. I did lie to you. I shouldn't have, but- All I can say is that if you get this... Stay away."_

* * *

Katsuki sits in the old truck, one hand on the wheel as he dials with the other, he knows he should've made the call sooner, but he was still reeling with the email he just received. As the ringing continues Katsuki has half a mind to hang up in only to go back to using the GPS on his phone.

When the tone stops and the person he called gets hello out Katsuki starts talking.

"Hey shitty hair, It's Bakugou."

_"Hey Bakubro! you left kinda suddenly last night, everything alright, there wasn't a fire or anything was there?"_

_"_There wasn't a fire last night... I got an email... From Ochako... She gave me her location, and I'm going to go get her." He says as he grips the wheel tighter. already knowing what his friend is going to say next.

_"Bro, she went missing three years ago, are you sure it was her?"_ The worry is evident and Bakugou sighs.

"I need to do this, I need to make sure it really was her."

_"And if it's not?"_

"Than I'm gonna beat the motherfucker that's been messing with me."

* * *

Katsuki finishes the last legs of his drive and pulls into a side road leading off into the fucking swamp of all places, and before he can even get too far down the road, he has to get out due to shitty terrain.

Slamming the door shut he begins making his way to the estate at the end of the train. There's a wooden path leading from the house down, but he forgoes that in favor of looking at the gate... the gate locked up with chains and a padlock, as well as the spikes on top that would prevent someone from simply climbing over were they able.

He kicks the iron bars screaming obscenities at the estate. "Hey FUCKERS! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY WIFE IN THERE! YOU'D BETTER OPEN UP OR I'M BREAKING IN!" The estate remains silent and the explosive blonde follows the path down, finding a white van with; coolers, tarps, and camera stand thrown about outside. Inside is a show pitch for one called SEWER GATORS, with three stupid looking fuckers on the cover. The episode, if it were to be aired would be documenting this place.

Tossing it back onto the seat Katsuki is about to leave once again when writing on the back catches his eye. Crawling back in to the bug infested van, he grabs the packet once again and flips it over.

The writing is large, and done in a flourish, saying the simple phrase... **_Join Us_**

He tosses it back into the van and tries to drive it out of his head. as he continues down the path, ducking through a broken gate and getting turned around as some fucking birds fly every which way around him, and as he is about to shout obscenities. comes face to face with some freaky Voodoo shit, which consists of and archway made completely from long strands of thick rope, amputated cow legs based on the fucking cow skull strung up dead center and large saw blades that gently turn in the small breeze.

Ducking under he continues grumbling about the bullshit of it all, when he finds a small cottage on the edge of the property, that should hopefully get him to the main house and Ochako. he's about to overlook a burn pile, while a slightly ash covered black bag with neon pick and white stripes comes into focus. pulling it out of the asshes he opens it up removing chapstick, gum, old receipts, until finally he unearths a galaxy themed wallet, with an Divers license in a sleeve on the outside. the image that smiles back almost physically hurts, but all the same he pulls it out with gentle fingers.

"I swear I'll find you." is all he says before slipping his wife's ID into his back pocket.

With that bit of closure taken care of, he's one step closer to finding his wife, and he steps up onto the porch and into the seemingly abandoned house through the open doorway. the moment he does so, he's cast into inky blackness as the door creaks closed behind him, and slams shut, locking the blond in total darkness

**A/N gotta leave the cliffhanger, you all know this is typical of any piece of writing or TV show. For those that know of the game, it won't be much of a cliffhanger cause you all will know what's going to happen.**


	2. Dark Corners

**A/N Who's ready for chapter two? I am, but warning**

**GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS AHEAD, BEWARE.**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Dark ****Corners**

"Motherfucking shit!" Katsuki exclaims as he's cast into total darkness. Turning around he stumbles through the dark, until he finds the doorknob and moves it this way and that, trying to get out or at least open the door for some amount of light, when something does give, he's flung backwards with doorknob in hand and door firmly shut tight. and slams into something big and metal like. "GODDAMN IT!"

He tosses the useless hunk of metal into the darkness and stumbles around for another door. Cause like hell is he going to die in the dark in a place like this without even getting the chance to see his wife, let alone find the fuckers that are keeping her here.

The first thing he stumbles into is the same thing he crashed into, and he nearly sends it to the ground right as he starts pulling himself up. Feeling around it seems like a metal shelf one would usually find in a garage or shed. Katsuki "calmly" sweeps his hands over the shelves until they hit a cylindrical piece of metal with ridges. Pulling it off the shelf he finds the switch and ends up shining the military type flashlight right in his eyes given the right angle it's set at. "Shit." is all he mumbles as he swipes his hands over his eyes to clean his vision.

Once he can see again he looks around the small back room he walked into and sees the shelf with everything on the floor, and boards and shutters piled up against the opposite wall. Right across from the door he came in through is another. This one cracked open in invitation. "Looks like i'm one of those idiots" Katsuki mumbles as he opens it all the way and goes through, and exits to an empty hallway with cracked walls more leaning boards for stockading, and an old ass wardrobe at the very end.

Taking steps forwards he spares brief glances at portraits hanging, mainly of landscapes or relatives long passed. "Great, I'm in a house for crack heads."

Coming to the wardrobe he finds it locked with chains and padlock. when he goes to force it open given how old and dingy it looks, nothing happens but the large piece of furniture leaning after him. "Piece of shit furniture, how is it still this fucking sturdy."

Giving the furniture one good kick he goes off into the next room with is a kitchen that a witch would have. Mold covering most if not every crevice, dirty dishes stacked on the counters and boxes lay forgotten under the table where a pot rests. almost as if someone set it there for dinner. Opening the pot there's a full pot of rotten potatoes and meat prepared for a good stew, if it could be called that anymore, and Katsuki quickly slams the lid shut before he pukes at the combined sight and smell.

As the lid is placed back into place, a large cockroach crawls from the lid onto his arm. The microwave and fridge garner similar responses out of him due to the dead raven be stuffed into one, and the unidentifiable substance in the other. "Fucking hell Uraraka, what the hell have you been subjected to?" he questions out loud wanting more than anything to find her and get the hell out of here.

Going through the rest of the house he comes to a crossroads, he can either stay on the first floor and finish investigating down here, or he can travel up the stairs and see what could be up there. The small light could mean anything, but he doesn't want to risk it being a camera or anything like that, so he heads up to find a button instead, and around the corner is a small desk with audio recorder and small lamp. beside it is a dresser with an ancient looking VHS sitting alone, the faded title reads, _"Derelict House Footage". _

With that in hand he checks out the audio recorder, finding nothing but a blank tape tucked inside. Deciding to take advantage of the situation he records his story thus far, and grabs the recorder, should he decide to record anymore of this strange situation as he moves along.

With that out of the way he presses the button for nothing to happen and journey's back dowstairs to search the last portion of the house, which ends up leading to the living room. Complete with creepy ass pictures fit for any photo album. Above the chimney is a portrait of what could be the happy family that owned this land. The first person is an older man that seems built like a goddamn brick wall next to his slip of a wife and their two kids. All three males with curling hair while the woman's lays flat for the most part. it's hard to tell the hair coloring due to the black and white process they chose, but overall they appear normal.

turning around he focuses on the major relic, that being an old black and white TV, complete with VCR. The perfect place to play the VHS he acquired upstairs.

* * *

**_JUN 01, 2017 10:23 PM_**

**_Kaminari Denki_**

**_Abandoned House_**

**_Vhjs156 Ik-89bv Hjkl_**

**_"Derelict House, June 1"_**

**_Midoriya Haunted House - Rehearsal_**

**_S-VHS_**

* * *

_The camera comes into focus and is pointed up towards the top of the house, only for the shot to be interrupted by a hand that brings it down and up close to a female with a straight cut hair and plain looking face, "Keep your focus on us."_

_In the background is a female with hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing a T-shirt and cargo pants, when the male joins her, he's in a button up shirt and slacks._

_"I still don't understand why you decided to dress like that Monoma. It's simply impractical._

_"If this is going to be on TV, I'd rather look presentable than some common civilian." he says as he saunters up to the door and tries to open it, only to find himself unable. he tries again and fails. That's when the female steps up and tosses her weight into it and the wood flies open to reveal a familiar entryway and hall littered with shelves and wood._

_They head through the first floor talking along the way, about what they were before this ''show'', and what they know of this family._

_"So let me see if I understand what's going on here. abandoned house with all kind of spooking secrets. No one knows what happened to the family, and many are blaming the father, who seemed to something or other for this kind of life, and now everyone avoids this place." the male says as he pokes around the kitchen._

_A nod can barely be seen from the poor camera angle as the one behind the camera does his own investigation the kitchen. "Yeah, I believe the family was the Midoriya's, Hisashi and Inko with their two boys."_

_"Fun fun, and how long has this place been abandoned anyway?" the person behind the camera, now can now be identified as male asks_

_"About 3, maybe four years now. Why?" the female on screen counters._

_"No reason, other than the fact that this food doesn't have any mold and the newspaper seems fairly recent." Camera guy points out as he vooms in on both with his camera._

_The male gives a bark of a laugh. "I heard the older of the two was a bad seed or some- shit, there go my good shoes." _

_The female laughs. "I told you to be prepared to get dirty, but would you listen no, of course not."_

_"Yeah, yeah, go thing I had all my shots taken before coming here." he stops to look around and studies an old portrait on the wall. "Maybe this could be a backdrop for the intro, what do you think Kendo? Kendo? Kendo!"_

_There's no answering reply, now familiar butch figure coming out of the shadows and apologizing, no laughter after a good scare, nothing._

_"Shinsou, did you see where Kendo go?" Monoma inquires as he moves further into the house, coming to the stairs and another small hallway. "Kendo, you need to come out right now! This isn't funny."_

_The sound of something moving comes through the door right next to them causing both to jump. Monoma is silent as he slowly opens the door to peer inside. only calling out with the door is fully opened to reveal a sitting room. complete with Leather couch and two leather chairs, a piano and TV stand with old Black and White TV. In the corner is a bookshelf and fireplace. Monoma creeps around the furniture, and comes to the fire place, a portrait of the family hanging above it with two burnt out candles and either side._

_Monoma crouches down and seems to find some kind of switch seeing how a moment later a hatch in the wall opens up to reveal a hidden room with crates and a single ladder leading down into the dark unknown. "Alright Shinsou, I need you to go down there so that you can film a heroic shot of me coming down."_

_As the camera man begins his decent he mumbles to himself, "Or you just don't want a clear image of your terrified expression."_

_Upon reaching the bottom Monoma calls out and inquires as to what's down there. Shinsou looks around the area, and hidden from view behind a pillar and staring at a wall is their missing companion. "I found Kendo!" _

_Shinsou approaches calmly, but that all changes when he places a hand on her shoulder and she turns only to collapse against him with blood pouring out out of her eye, nose, and mouth. The footage cuts off just as a pair of legs approaches calmly in the background. and the static does nothing to contain the screams of 'Shinsou'_

* * *

Bakugou backs away from the TV with static still playing and makes his way to the fireplace, where upon crouching down he finds the pulley that will apparently open up the secret room with hidden ladder. "About time something goes fucking right for me." he remarks as he pulls it down and the secret hatch opens and the small crawl space is revealed.

It's in worse condition from the video, and that assessment is further proven when he is about halfway down the ladder and the rungs break away under his weight.

He looks around and is glad that there's no body standing against the wall, or laying on the floor, but that mood drops when he finds the path the strange pair of legs came from is flooded over with water. Going in is the only way through, and he's disgusted to find it smells of the surrounding swamp, and reaches all the way up to his armpits when submerged fully. The entire time he's trudging through the swamp water his only thought is "Ochako's worth it." on repeat. When he has to duck underneath a lower set piece of foundation, he vows to take the longest fucking shower possible when this is done.

As he goes underneath the third and final low foundation section, a body bobs to the surface and he falls back and under the water. Pale skin teeming with maggots and hair once held in a ponytail lays in pale clumps against their forehead. Bakugou stares at the body of Kendo and tries to calm down and figure out how long this kind of decomposing would take on a human.

He resurfaces and pushes the body back against the wall and drags himself out of the water. coming face to face with four different Missing Person's posters from over the years. only there's extra notes added with lines pointed to the picture of the person. Past this is a wooden door one would find in a medieval castle. Bakugou pushes through and the first thing the truly stands out is the damp conditions an the fact that there is a fucking cell right next to him, housing nothing more than a bare bed frame.

from there it's trash with a board painted in weird symbols with a stick figure family in what appears to be blood. moving on - _BANG_ \- Bakugou turns at the sound of a door banging shut to find the way he came through still open, but a head of him now there is a faint yellow light can be seen through the bars and boards of the first cell.

He carefully heads in the direction and the sight is something he can hardly believe. All the walls are covered with mattresses, with random things pushed against them and offering some stability. Chains with hooks hang from the ceiling, and a single bed sits in the corner. That's not what catches his attention though, it's the figure on the bed.

Their back is to him, and matted brown hair rests on their shoulders. their top is a simple black tank- top with a pink sweatshirt around their waist and plain jeans for their bottoms. Even without being able to see their face and it being three years since he last saw her, Bakugou would know his wife anywhere.

**A/N As I continue working on this the depictions of violence and gore will get more abundant. So watch out for that is chapters to come.**


	3. Unwelcomed Appearance

**A/N Le Gasp, the Wife has been found and the family name has been revealed, hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND GORE**

**VIEWER DIGRESSION IS ****ADVISED**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Unwelcomed Appearance**

"Uraraka. Uraraka!" Katsuki calls out as hands grip the bars and shake, jarring the rusted metal, and shifting chains and padlock. Even with all of this noise the woman on the thread bare bed doesn't show any movement. In a panic over finding his wife's dead body, Katsuki begins looking for a way to break through.

Moving to the next area he can only describe it as a small office type space. Ignoring that which is not directly in front of him, he stops at the table and glances at a sheet of paper that has been folded in half. At the top of the bottom of the sheet is Hitoshi Shinsou with nothing else a leading up and around the folded sheet are more names with a hyphen and either _(Turned)_ or _(Deceased) _and at the very top is Ochako Uraraka...

Katsuki slams the page back down onto the table and shifts his gaze upward to take notice of the large pair of bolt cutters. Dashing back to the chained cell, he breaks open the padlock, and moves towards his wife.

Grasping her shoulder her turns her over and calls out to her once again. "Uraraka, you need to wake up. It's me, Katsuki."

That seems to wake her up as she finally stirs, shifting so the she's facing him, than jolting out of bed when it finally registers in her head, just who she is seeing. "Katsuki? You shouldn't be here."

Bakugou watches as she sits up to get a better look at him, still seeming dazed, and almost manic with the "padded" walls surrounding her.

"What hell do you mean Uraraka? I got an email from you saying to come to this fucking place." He says showing the printout of said email that is now sopping wet.

His wife hands it in her hands, that now shake at the implications. "I, I didn't write this, I couldn't have written this... Right?"

"Whether you did write the damn thing or not doesn't change the fact that we're both standing here instead of getting the fuck out of here." With that he grabs her hand and begins the simple process of leading her out of the dingy cell she's been kept in.

He looks back the way he came before addressing his wife. "Alright, the way I came through is fucked, is it possible that you know of another way?"

She's silent and turning to address her again, he finds her eyes hazed over in the dim lights. "Sensei's coming." Those two little words seems to snap her out of it just enough to register their situation. "We need to go. Right now."

"That's what I've been saying, now do you know of a way out, cause that way-" he points down the hall straight ahead of them. "Is fucked by means of a broken ass ladder."

"Ladder? no we need to go this way... I think?" She says after a bit, seemingly confused by everything he says.

"Yes a ladder, and you think? Did the last three years fucking scramble your brains or something?" Katsuki remarks seeing a slight panic light up her eyes.

"Has it really been three years?" Uraraka inquires stopping in the area he found the bolt cutters to face him, and for a moment, His mind wanders to the slip of paper with her name on it and others, with the words Dead or Turned following them. He's lost in thought as she continues forwards.

"Fuck yes it's been thr-" he's cut off as he takes notice of the next area over, and nearly considers trying out the ladder.

The fucking place looks like a the lab of an evil doctor or some other shit, with a gurney placed relatively in the middle. Resting on the gurney is some tubing typical of an IV, hospital gown, and chains that are draped over the edge and are secured into four areas on the walls. On the far side is a desk covered in dripping crimson with all sorts of tools. Uraraka stays in the center of the space as she moves, avoiding everything.

She leads them right to a tight little corner, and before they enter Katsuki grabs her arm "Are you sure you know where you're even going, at this point it might be better to try the fucking ladder."

"I'm sure, the family used to bring me food through her." She admits, and when she goes to continue Katsuki's grip remains strong.

"Used to? what the hell do you mean by used to?"

"Please, we need to go." she pleads and Katsuki releases her arm and watches as she squeezes through a narrow gap between a wall and metal shelf. sighing, he resigned himself to squeezing through after her.

She all but rejoices at the sight of the sturdy looking door, opening it to reveal a rec room type space. The couch and side table against the wall are ratty, the lamp a top the table being the only source of light. across the room is an opening to a small storage space, and small shelves on wheels rest just to the side of it. Needless to say Katsuki is sick and tired of seeing this shitty run down place, and is ready to go home.

He's so focused on taking the space in that he only now is realizing how hysterical his wife is getting about not finding a door. He takes a step to comfort her, when all the hysteria leaves and she's mumbling. "We're going to be a family - Now that you're here."

"Sure, we were always a family, but let's not settle down just yet." Katsuki says as he notices a photo on the cart and takes notice of the E-001 on the back and the old woman in a wheelchair on the front.

Going into the storage space he finds two dolls. High up on the shelf is a doll that looks like a little girl with white hair and dress. The eyes are painted red and it's depicted with no shoes. The second doll is face down on the ground with hair made to look like a brown bob. Their outfit is made to look like something casual with pink converse, and sweatshirt paired with plain jeans and black shirt. It's as he hears a crash and his wife screams that it finally registers...

This doll was made to look like Uraraka.

He drops the doll onto the ground and rushes to the main room to find he's already too late, and the door she was freaking out about is now visible for all to see. going through he finds himself climbing up a narrow set of stairs that lead to another part of the main house. directly in front of him is a landline which he tries to use to call for help, thinking even his group of friends would be better than nothing, but the only thing that happens is the dial tone.

Slamming the phone back on it's receiver he goes to explore the rest of the current area finding the door at the other end of the hall locked from the other side. Looking through a drawer he actually finds the map of this god forsaken place, and nothing turns up in the bathroom aside from some medicinal bottles of some kind. It's as he's examining one that he hears it.

Knocking coming from the stairway.

He places the bottles back where the he found them and begins making his way towards the stairs.

Approaching the now closed door the knocking stops, and going through the steps leading down seem even darker than before. All but Claustrophobic inducing with how narrow and dark they are.

As he begins making his way down he hears it, labored breathing. From the darkness a pale hand emerges and grasps at the steps soon joined by it's twin and than a head. Katsuki nearly breaths a sigh of relief as Uraraka comes towards him, and he goes down another step to help her up.

The lights flicker for a second and when next they turn on, she's right there in front of him. Looking at him with blackened eyes surrounded by clearly visible veins. There's no warning other than a minute twitch before she's gripping the front of his shirt, and tossing him back up the stairs as though he were nothing more than a toy. The wall even dents due to the force, and just as he pulls himself off the floor she's there yet again. Tossing him to the ground and brandishing a large kitchen.

He blocks his face when she brings the knife down with both his arms before smacking her arm away when she raises it to add more force into her blows. The deflection does little as she recovers quicker than he thought, and when next she brings the knife down, he has just enough time to place his hand in the way.

He almost screams in agony as the knife goes straight through his palm and begins to slip to the tip before dripping onto his face.

He manages to kick her away, but her grip on the knife is iron clad, so he can only yell out as the blade is roughly dragged out of his palm.

He stands and braces himself for the next stab and manages to grip the blade between both hands. Sure it may have ruined his hands further, but with handle on the actual blade, he manages to deflect the next blow so that it merely grazes his shoulder.

This seems to knock sense into Uraraka as she finally drops the knife with a gasp. He ignores his hands for a few seconds to watch as she seemingly goes to war with herself.

"I can feel her. She's trying to claw her way back inside me." She sways a little in place as blood drips from her nose.

"Get out!" **BANG** She smashes the side of her head into the wall.

"Leave me alone!" **BANG **once again, this time actually leaving a dent.

"Uraraka stop!" he shouts, but the words don't seem to reach her as her gaze turns hazy whether it's from the pain or what ever's happened to her.

"I deserve this." **BANG **the force from this last one cases blood to actually spread out from the impact and she finally falls limp to the floor.

He can only stare for a moment before his mind jumps into overdrive and he dives into the bathroom to grab the medical bottles, which from the label alone, should be able to help with most wounds. With there being two bottles he pours the first one over has mangled hands and is dumbfounded as he hole in his palm and tears from the knife actually begin to close within seconds with little pain. Turning his hands over he can only say "What the fucking hell?" before remembering his wife who still lays motionless in the hallway.

Going back out there he grips the bottle. "Alright babe, I don't have any fucking clue as to what happened, but hopefully this should help."

And like a scene straight from the exorcist, her heels seem to plat themselves in the ground as her body moves 90 degrees from that exact point to grab at his hand and bends it backwards before grabbing his shirt once again.

"Leave ME!" is the last thing she says before showing him through the fucking wall and straight into another fucking room.

As Katsuki picks himself off the ground, Uraraka wrenches the knife embedded in the wall.

Katsuki picks up an actual hand-ax some fucker left lying on the floor.

Throughout this next encounter he's all but persuaded himself that the person in front of him couldn't possible be his wife. So he attacks her in desperation to hopefully find her. He gets a good few hits in after her first swipe, and on his next attack she managed to grab both arms. That doesn't stop him from attacking, as he simply uses her arm as a pivot point to punch her, point blank, in the face.

She releases him after three good punches, and goes to slash him with her knife, bu thanks to the longer reach of the ax, she can't reach him and he drives the ax right into the junction between her neck and shoulder. The next thing to happen seems to be in slow motion.

As blood sprays from the wound bathing the axes blade and part of the handle crimson, the black veins that had spread over her body recede until her complexion is once again a 'healthy' glow. The darkness that all but clouded her eyes dissipate to reveal familiar brown irises wide in shock and disbelief.

Her mouth hangs open as she staggers back, feebly lifting am arm in an attempt to reach him. Katsuki is all but in shock at this point, and by the time he even thinks to return the gesture she's already fallen to her side with the ax between her body and the ground.

Katsuki falls to his knees and grips his head and releases a blood curdling scream as more of her life slips away into debris beneath her.

It's as his screams have subsided and the ringing in his ears goes on that he realizes it's not in his head. He staggers to his feet and enters the hallway where he can just barely make out the small light flashing on the telephone.

He doesn't even hesitate picking it up, completely ready to cuss out the person on the other end for what just happened, but before he can the person on the other end speaks.

_"You need to get out of there."_

Katsuki notes that the voice is masculine, quiet and most disturbingly, calm. "Who the fuck are you to be telling me what the Hell I should do?! And what the hell happened to my wife!?"

_"My names Izuku. If you go up to the attic there should be a way out of there."_

"I'm not fucking leaving until I get my wife, and there is no fucking way out of the attic! Unless you want me to chop my way through the fucking wall."

_"Please list-" _the quiet male, Izuku begins, but before he gets the chance to finish, there's the sound of another door opening and closing. With that Katsuki cuts him off by slamming the phone back onto the receiver and going towards the sound.

Wanting to get one last look at what he's done as some kind of punishment, he turns back into the destroyed room. Only to find a puddle of blood and Uraraka's body missing. Embedded in the floor s the blood stained hand-ax used to deliver the finishing blow. He merely mumbles her name as he picks it up, wonder what could have possibly happened here.

going through the now wide opened door he finds himself right by the living room. With the bolt cutters now in hand and ax secured to his side by his belt, he makes his way through the hallway, past the kitchen and in front of the locked up wardrobe in the front hall. "Now let's see what you've got stored away."

With little effort at all, the chains are removed, and what he finds is lacking. An empty chemical bottle, a spray can of some kind or another, old cans of soup, and finally a glass fuse labeled STAIRS.

"Fucking hell, I don't need this." But even as he says that he begins walking back towards the living room where the fuse box is. In his peripheral vision he sees something move, but when he turns to see what it could possibly be, nothings there.

He only learns of what the fucking thing was when out of the closet underneath the stairs Uraraka seemingly appears after he puts the damn fuse into place.

Once again, she grabs him by the front of his goddamn shirt, and at this point he's beginning to think he'd be better without it, steers him so his backs against the wall, before throwing him to the floor and driving a screw driver of all things into the same spot the knife went through. All the while she's muttering. It's OKs, you didn't mean to's and finally getting in his face and screaming about how much it hurt!

"Not like this hurts any fucking less Bitch!" he shouts back as she leaves him for the stairs. He begins trying to remove the damn thing when a sound reaches his ears.

The revving of a motor. Looking at the foot of the stairs he sees Demon Ochako now coming towards him with a fucking chainsaw of all things. Katsuki struggles with the screw driver all but crucifying him to the wall, and when he finally gets it out and begins to move out the the way. Demon Ochako is already there and he has just enough time to move his arm in front of his face, momentarily forgetting the fact that she's wielding a FUCKING CHAINSAW until it's cutting through the feeble barrier of flesh and bone.

His vision goes white as his hand goes flying, Clutching that which remains of his arm Demon Ochako kicks him aside and begins walking somewhere else. Katsuki hardly hears a word she's saying as ringing takes over his ears, but what he can make out is something about containing an outbreak, and burning shit.

Looking at the stump of his wrist it's a gnarled mess of burned muscles and from the rapidly rotating blades, and blood. At the very center of it all he can even make out the bone.

Leaving his dismembered hand behind he tears a piece of fabric from his shirt and ties that around the stub using his teeth and other hand. "That should be go enough for now until I get the hell out of here. Bring back help, and Come back for Uraraka."

As he goes through the notions of a plan in his head he reaches the top of the stairs and presses the button that should work now, before going back to the cassette player and recording some more of his experiences in this hell house as the steps to the attic come down.

The attic is filled with more claustrophobia inducing hallways, and in the first room he finds a single lamp illuminating a desk. Just within the light, he finds a box of 12 handgun bullets, more of that overpowered medicinal shit, and a handgun.

Taking the time to do it right he begins the slow process of loading the gun, only to empty it out and load it again. each time getting better at it with just the single hand. "Alright bitch, I'm ready for you."

In the next room he finds another box containing bullets. With those the extras kept in his pocket he stands in front of the window, with a ladder placed before it. Halfway up however proves to prove fatal when the familiar motor sound is heard on the other side of the wall followed secends before splintering wood and shattering glass.

After all but launching himself off the ladder he glances upward just in time to see Demon Ochako stumbling through and dropping down. Raising the chainsaw and lunging at him Katsuki dives back and fires the first bullet which merely grazes her shoulder.

"LEAVE ME!" she shouts as she cuts away at the support beam in her way. Katsuki fires another two bullets in quick succession. The first hitting her in the face and the second in her chest.

Still she persists.

"FUCKING BITCH! DIE ALREADY!" he screams in retaliation firing off a few more bullets as he does so.

"They're counting on me." can be heard over the clicks of the now empty gun. Looking around for the space needed to separate himself from the maniac wearing his wife's face.

Ducking into a room o the side he locks the door, if only to buy himself more time, and goes back to the far corner, past a few number of crates. At the table there is more bullets, which he uses to reload his gun up with so as not to waste time digging for them in his pocket.

Tucking the gun underneath his arm he grabs the bullet sleeve of empty shells and begins switching them out, trying to stay calm with the sound of splintering wood once again cutting through the din. It's a race against time, and as luck would have it, he's the winner this round as when he turns to face the door, The same scene from _The Shining _happens where the only thing visible is her face.

She ducks away before he can fire a bullet, and the door comes apart at the seams as she kicks it down.

Not giving her a chance to come after him he fires bullet after bullet, until finally the chainsaw stops revving, and the business end lowers to the ground. She stumbles a bit before mumbling "I... Love... You." and collapsing to the ground, breaking all of the crates that lie in front of her.

Katsuki walks around her, keeping his gun trained on her head. "Yeah? I'm not so sure I can say the same at this point." is the last thing he can get out before he's knocked over the head with something at the threshold of the broken door. Falling to the floor at the feet of the person he just killed, his vision goes black as he shifts to look up at the ceiling and someone slams a shoe in his face.

**A/N Nearly 4,000 words all depicting the suffering of the resident hot head. Hopefully I'm able to do this crossover justice, if there are suggestions let me know in the comments below.**


End file.
